This invention relates to a Pivoting Stepper Apparatus composed of a Frame Structure Member, a Foot Engagement Member, and an optional Resistance Member. The Frame Structure Member is comprised basically of a Base Frame Member and a Guide Platform Member. The Foot Engagement Member is pivotally mounted to the Base Frame Member and mainly comprises two Foot Support Members pivotally coupled together such that they move in reciprocating upward and downward motions. The Foot Support Members are also pivotally mounted to the Base Frame Member and operatively engage the Guide Platform Member. The unique construction of the apparatus allows the user to perform a stepping type routine, with the stepping motion of the user creating a pivoting motion in the user. An optional Resistance Member mounted to the Base Frame Member may be provided which operatively engages the Foot Engagement Member and provides a resistance to the movements of the Foot Sport Members.